


Wanna see a dead body?

by davesturntables



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cliche af, M/M, Sadstuck, Zombie AU, homestck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesturntables/pseuds/davesturntables
Summary: Zombie ApocalypseDavekatDeath





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's from Karkat's POV c:

I saw another explosion about fifty feet ahead. It had all begun. We had waited too long. Now it's late. 

The zombies were invading the grounds. I know exactly what you're thinking, 'Zombies? Pfft, lame,' but let me tell you how this is different. They aren't the usual kind. They're built. Like robots. Or, that's what I've been told. Nobody has ever won an actual battle against them. We've barely managed to keep them away. We move around a lot. Anyways, back to the zombies. They are kind of mechanical. They are able to move at an unbelievable speed. They just don't die. We've tried, believe me. And they have very sharp minds. Did I already mention their weapons? No? Well, wouldn't want to scare you too much, right. So, they're not actually zombies right? They just look like ones so that's how we call them. Nevermind, it's probably confusing you all.

I turned my attention back to the old school. The only building that still stood up. The sight gave me a hope, a little bit of reassurance that we'll live through it and life will be back to normal. I knew Dave was in the guard, right outside the back door. The thought of him almost made me smile.  
And then. On that exact moment. My life was destroyed completely. Before anybody could react or give any warning. The school exploded. I saw it with my own eyes. I saw the school burning. For a moment. Everything was quiet. The zombies had dropped dead on the ground and nobody knew how to react. Then they seemed to put the pieces together.  
Turns out that behind the Biology classroom, they had found a secret labor where the controllers of the zombies were. And that was the only way to ever get rid of them. So they took their chance.

Then I realized. Someone was missing. My face dropped in horror as I realized. I didn't have the time to think it through. Everyone was busy looking for their family and relatives anyways. Only..he was the only one I had left. I made it to the back door, or the ruins of it. I looked around for any signs of Dave. Then I caught the glimpse of his red shirt. He was laying twenty feet away from school. He probably tried to run when he realized what was going to happen. But he wasn't fast enough. I kneeled down beside him and turned him around. He was bruised and very pale. His eyes opened. 

"Did our plan work?" he whispered, his voice barely audible. I nodded quickly.  
He weakly smiled, "I love you. Please, stay strong for me".   
"Dave, listen to me. You're going to be okay. You're going to make it. We'll be fine. You and I. Together" I was quite panicky by now.   
"It's okay, Karkat," he coughed up some blood, "Hey...wanna see a dead body?" with that he gathered all the strength he had left and smirked while he just stayed there, limp in my arms.  
"Dave.." I whispered. My breathing quickened. He didn't answer. "Dave!" I yelled. I couldn't stop the tears that were now streaming down my face, making their way to the bridge of Dave's nose. And so I sat there for hours, hugging his cold body and crying. I really don't know what happened next. Nothing after that mattered to me.

We won.

But we lost it all.

Nothing will ever be the same


End file.
